New World Faction
Old Information The group New World Faction is a smaller group, containing just about 20+ members. With its limited grooup number of members, and just barely above 1.5K in group land, it holds some of the most quality designed guns, and has fierce members and designs. The guns themselves are elaborate, containing custom sounds, animations, and scripts. The models are imaginary, and may be based off of a real time gun, yet are extremely crafted in their looks and models. The leading group owners; Adam2436, Nite, and Dread, all pitch in, and accumulate L$, builds, and scripts, creating a sort of trade, switching a script for a build, or a build for L$. New World Faction is creating more and more items, most of which may be obtained by a free system, which uses credits to buy items( Which are entirely free). With the production of the LM-60, a heavy and large machine gun, again containing custom animations, sounds, and scripts, will be set for credits or L$. New World Faction is still breathing, after its long and hard journey of multiple repeating battles against Sparta, ASR, AA, BM, and multiple lower groups, with a total of 40-80 attacks in the last month. New Information First-Hand account of Ian Winters, one of THE last surviving members of NWF still active in SL today New World Faction suffered many hardships during much of the time I had spent serving with them. I had only served with them for a year, but I learned a lot during my service with them. I remember how a week after I had first set foot in TSL, I had explored much of the mainland. And during one of my many explorative ventures, I came across the clifftop base of NWF. I met one of the sentries here, though, I will confess, I forget his name. He informed me about who owned the base and referred me to the NWFs recruit group. I then met with the 2 main leaders of the group, Adam2436 Gontineac and Nite Steiner. I remember that Adam noticed I was using a noob freebie gun and how he semi-demanded that a visiting member of UFS and memebr of NWF give me a "good gun" and so he gave me a terran weapons case. I eas then introduced to Eli Dryssen, one of the few NWF trainers. He and I quickly became good friends during my training section. He later had to leave, and he got a guy named Shaysh Lockjaw to continue my training. Shaysh and I quickly became best friends, and you would usually see us hanging around NWF's base ,always joking and talking. After a month or so of serving with NWF, they sold the clifftop base and bought a new parcel of land and Nite and Adam quickly errected a new base. However, that was when our problems began. at first the base was working out really well, but then a new military group, whose name I now forget, had bought a large parcel of land right next to our base and errected a large base over it. During the next 4 months, we endured countless attacks by this group, sometimes nearly being over run quite a few times. However, we always seemed to come out on top. We were able to make make additions to the base along the way, but then Nite and Adam decided to rebuild the base completely. They allowed another member of NWF to build the base. However, the base was mediocre in build and the textures that had been used left much to be desired. We were still under nearly constant attack by the Mercs, the group who built that base I mentioned above, though we also gained a new ally. A group called Akkad had purchased land beside ours, and they helped us repel the mercs many times. However, unknown to all, Nite soon turned 18 and he only told a few people. I was the first one he told, and then when Adam found out, NWF began to fall apart. Nite went off to MG, Adam went off and rejoined VA, Shaysh and myself as well as Shaysh's girlfriend Chi Letov went off and started a building company together though I continued helping Akkad with their battles against Mercs, and Eli continued helping Akkad as well, though he eventually disappeared. And that was how the Old NWF was lost. Adam and myself have continued to be online over my second year of SL usage, though we haven't made much contact. Shaysh stopped logging on long ago, Eli makes extremely infrequent log ons, Nite hasn't been heard from in Months (it is believed that he returned to TSL as Trace Leon, but then both his acxounts were banned due to his being over the age limit of TSL), Akkad slowly fell a month after NWF fell apart due to the leadership being corrupted and Me, well, I've been travelling the grid, slowly teaching myself how to build weapons, armour, actual buildings, and compiling a good inventory of weapon and armour scripts. I've also become somewhat of a celebroty due in part to my work in a sim called the Tech TG. My builds have become very popular over the last while. Now, I have heard rumours of a few surviving members of the old NWF who may band together and create a reborn NWF under the name of NWFF, which stands for: 'N'ew 'W'orld 'F'action 'F'orces However, these rumours may or may not have merit, though we shall soon see..... Rumours The current rumour is that 3 people are planning to revive NWF. 2 are the last surviving members of the old NWF's command chain, 1 is a surving member of Akkad. These 3 are meticulously planning out the every detail of this new NWF and creating an iron clad leadership that will stop all forms of corruption dead in its tracks Category:Military Groups Category:Teen Grid Groups